This proposal for an ADAMHA Research Scientist Development Award has four objectives: First, in order to test the hypothesis that there are differences in detection of satiety in patients with primary disorders of eating - anorexia nervosa, bulimia, and obesity, the psychological responses of these patients to a test meal will be measured. Second, in order to test the hypothesis that the dieting behavior in anorexia nervosa and bulimia produces a shift in the perception of food items, a quantitative technique called multidimensional scaling will be used to examine perception of food items by primary eating disorder patients. Third, in order to test the hypothesis that the long-term course (10 years or more) of anorexia nervosa and bulimia has a severe effect on detection of satiety and perception of food items, patients afflicted ten years or longer will be studied by measuring psychological responses to a test meal, by examining perception of food items with the multidimensional scaling technique and by analyzing the relationship of the latter items to more general psychological changes in these patients. Fourth, to develop and test pharmacological interventions for primary eating disorders based on results from the three studies proposed above.